


Professor Shepard

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Series: Downtown Eastside [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of past prostitution, Mutual Masturbation, Professor Shepard in TWEED, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Very Minor, awkward beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: Kaidan's embarrassing confession during Movie Night results in some interesting (if not slightly awkward) sex involving tweed, a desk, and fogged up glasses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts).



> Written for Annaraven who requested: I'd love it if you could write something in the Downtown Eastside 'verse in which Kaidan inadvertently reveals he has a weakness for something - maybe he digs firefighters, or has a secret love for Roman gladiators, whatever you think best - and Shepard decides to surprise him by dressing up for him. Awkward at first, maybe, but they soon get past that... 
> 
> Hasn't been edited, so please, feel free to laugh if you find any hilariously bad typos. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 They had been watching The Dead Poet’s Society when Kaidan let his secret slip.

 Wrapped up in a warm blanket and lying on the couch, he’d become sleepy and content, overtly pleased he had managed to convince Shepard to sit down and watch something other than a Bruce Lee or Vin Diesel film. As there was a lull in the movie, he’d drowsily admitted to finding professors—the classic tweed jacket, dress shirt, and loose tie looking types—highly attractive.

 Shepard laughed. Kaidan blushed.

 Nothing had come of it. Shepard had slipped from his perch on one of the chairs and draped himself over Kaidan’s body, chuckling now and again, but always stopping himself by kissing the corner of Kaidan’s jaw. Once the movie had finished they ventured to bed, Kaidan still silently berating himself for saying stupid things when he was exhausted.

 No, nothing had come of it. Until two weeks later…

XX

 It was late when Kaidan got home. Work at the lab and meetings with his professors had made for a long day, and as he wandered down the hallway toward his apartment door, his enthusiasm for ‘sleep’ was slightly dampened by the sight of a text message from Shepard.

_Shepard [8:02 PM]: At your apartment._

 Pausing at the door with his phone out and keys still firmly in his pocket, Kaidan stared at the closed door with a certain amount of curiosity. Shepard rarely let himself in without Kaidan explicitly being there, and even when he was home Shepard knocked more than he used his keys. There was some odd barrier he’d built for himself, and no matter how many times Kaidan tried to knock it down, it stayed firmly in place.

 Except for today.

 Kaidan glanced at his watch, noting the date in the corner. It wasn’t a special occasion—or none that he could think of…

 Grabbing the handle, he was unsurprised when it opened with a gentle click, and he stepped in to see Shepard’s trademark scuffed up boots resting half-hazard together next to Kaidan’s other shoes. Kicking his shoes off, he began untangling himself from his jacket and scarf, venturing into the house as he did so.

 “Shepard?” he called. “John?”

 There was a light emanating from his office—gentle and warm in its yellow tone—and Kaidan pushed the door open to find…

 Shepard, standing next to his desk, dressed in a tweed jacket and a bright baby blue dress shirt, a black tie hanging loosely from his neck, and proper slacks with a brown belt. Perched upon his long, straight nose were fake, thick rimmed glasses, big blue eyes peering out at him in the relative darkness of the office.

 He was holding a coffee mug awkwardly, and had struck a bizarre pose next to the desk, free hand holding open a textbook on the desk.

 “Oh, Kaidan. I didn’t see you there,” Shepard said.

 Kaidan laughed. Shepard blushed.

 Kaidan immediately tried to stop, but the giggles kept pushing their way out despite his best efforts. Dropping his bag neck and jacket on the floor next to the door, Kaidan approached Shepard, cupped his cheeks, and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

 “What are you doing?” Kaidan asked.

 “Did you finish your homework for this week?” Shepard asked. He was still holding on to his coffee mug, but there was actually nothing in it.

 It was a prop. For roleplaying purposes. Sexy roleplaying. Sexy roleplaying where Shepard was a professor and Kaidan was his student.

 Kaidan paused. Shepard had always been pretty adamant against roleplaying. When Kaidan had brought it up as a joke Shepard had become irritable, saying it was stupid to play someone else in the bedroom when you could just be _you_ —the person that had been what attracted you to them in the first place.

 Plus, as he said with a pout, it was awkward.

 Kaidan didn’t pry too much, knowing that Shepard’s hang-ups with pretending to be someone else were closely linked in with his past as a prostitute. He didn’t talk much about it with Kaidan, citing it was over and done with—something he’d done to get a few meals when he was just a kid—but Kaidan knew he was still dealing with it in his own quiet, bottle-it-up sort of way. He’d put a mask on back then, and pretended to be someone else; someone who wasn’t John Shepard.

 But that was over ten years ago. Now, Shepard liked sex with Kaidan, and Kaidan liked sex with Shepard; with the real man behind the leather jacket and the gruff exterior. They had agreed to leave it at that.

 But that was a conversation they had months ago—before the confessions of love or the romantic vacations; before the knowledge that Kaidan wasn’t going anywhere. Before the knowledge that Kaidan just simply liked having _Shepard_ around.

“Uh, what homework—and are you okay with this?”

 Shepard paused, brows furrowing. “Uh… the homework about the… cancer genes and their… splicing. And of course I’m okay with this—I wouldn’t be doing it if I weren’t.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “About the cancer genes or the roleplay?”

 “The roleplay.”

 Shepard rolled his eyes and put his mug down—finally. Grabbing Kaidan by the shoulders, he locked eyes with him, squeezing down as he did so. “If I weren’t sure about this, I wouldn’t have been caught dead wearing a tweed jacket. I trust you and I want to do this so… can we get on with this shit? I practiced some lines and you’re fucking it up.”

 Kaidan began to laugh again, mostly out of amusement, but also relief and a little bit of excitement. Shepard had always been a generous guy, but Kaidan had never expected this; pushing aside his trauma for the chance of making one of Kaidan’s fantasies come true. A part of him wanted to talk about it more with Shepard, and to make sure he was truly alright with it. But Shepard was giving him that _look_ —a mix of annoyance and desire.

 And a little bit of embarrassment.

 “Right, okay,” he said, pulling away from Shepard.

 He really did look good. The yellow light from the desk cast shadows across Shepard’s strong features, making him appear both severe but also warm and inviting. The clothing was exactly how Kaidan had imagined a ‘sexy young professor’ would dress; autumn colours and slightly rumpled. Kaidan could already feel himself getting excited, the prior exhaustion seeping away as he basked in Shepard’s visage.

 “Did you complete the latest assignment?” Shepard asked again, slipping right into his ‘professor’ role with only a little bit of a blush.

 “Sorry, Professor Shepard, I forgot,” Kaidan replied, trying not to smile.

 It was hard when Shepard started smiling, too. He smoothed it over with a cough into his hand.

 “That’s unfortunate, Kaidan. You’re one of my best students and I expected better from you.”

 Shepard sat down in the chair next to the desk while Kaidan remained standing.

 “What was the assignment on?” Kaidan asked.

 He went off the script—Kaidan could tell. Shepard’s eyes went wide behind his glasses, and he looked down at the textbook as if it would save him.

 “Uh… cancer. Things. Things about cancer and… it was a big assignment,” he added on quickly, “you’ll have to do a lot of make-up work in order to get your grades up.”

 “I’ll do anything you ask, professor.”

 “Anything?”

 Kaidan nodded and tried not to fidget too much as Shepard twirled the chair around to face him better. Spreading his legs, he slouched in Kaidan’s office chair, rumpled clothing hanging off him elegantly, save for the trousers that covered a very obvious bulge.

 Shepard was turned on, and that was all Kaidan needed to know that he really was okay with this.

 “Anything,” Kaidan repeated.

 Shepard sat forward and peeled off the tweed jacket, revealing to Kaidan the rolled up sleeves on his dress shirt. Forearms flexed as he dropped the jacket unceremoniously. Sitting back in the chair, he reached down and grabbed himself through his trousers, gripping his erection in a firm hold.

 Kaidan stayed where he was.

 “I know you’re skilled in a lot of different areas,” Shepard said, jaw flexing at its corners, “but how experienced are you at sucking cock?”

 The combination of Shepard dressed as he was, sitting like he was, touching himself like he was, and saying the word ‘cock’ sent Kaidan spiraling.

“I like to think I’m… adept at it,” Kaidan said, resisting the urge to drop down on his knees right then and there. He didn’t want to go off script again.

 “Yeah?” Shepard asked, quirking a brow as he flicked his belt undone with nimble fingers. “I’ll be the judge of that. Get on your knees and maybe we can work out some extra credit, eh?”

 Kaidan did just that. Shepard didn’t have to keep up with the professor act for all Kaidan cared. The way he looked was enough to drive Kaidan mad. Kneeling between Shepard’s legs, he looked up at Shepard through the gloom of the room, fingers poised above the button and zipper of his trousers.

 “May I?”

 “Sure. I mean, you may.”

 Shepard was grinning.

 Kaidan wasn’t about to tell him most professors used ‘sure’ and ‘yeah’ and every other slang word out there. He seemed pleased with his precise diction, and Kaidan didn’t want to ruin his fun. Gripping the button he popped it easily, and pulled the zipper down to reveal black cotton desperately trying to hold everything in.

 Ducking down, Kaidan began nuzzling Shepard, moaning softly as Shepard pushed up and rubbed his groin against Kaidan’s face. Pulling his trousers down a little, Kaidan began mouthing the tip of Shepard’s cock through his jockstrap, wetting the fabric with each huff of his breath. Shepard in the meantime cupped the back of Kaidan’s head, fingers carding tenderly through his hair—like that of a lover and not a professor looking to take advantage of his student.

 Kaidan wasn’t complaining.

 Shepard had just showered and smelled of cinnamon and cloves, with a hint of his own musk, and Kaidan ached to taste him on his tongue. Kissing along his treasure trail, Kaidan teased Shepard as he pushed his underpants down, revealing his cock and balls to the humid air.

 Shepard hissed slightly, and the noise shot down to Kaidan’s groin. But he neglected his own cock—despite its insistence otherwise—and ducked his head down to kiss along Shepard’s member, enjoying the feeling of velvet smooth skin against his lips. Shepard kept mostly quiet, but Kaidan could hear his breathing increase as he moved to kiss and suckle the flared rim of his cock head.

 “Is this what you were looking for, professor?” Kaidan asked, shooting Shepard an innocent look.

 Shepard’s leg bounced slightly, cock jumping.

 “Yeah, sure. I mean—fuck, okay yeah.”

 Kaidan smirked and moved back down, taking the head in his mouth. Pre-cum spread across his palate then, and Kaidan moaned around his cock, relishing in the taste. Inch by inch he moved down at an achingly slow pace, taking his time, enjoying the way Shepard was gripping the arms of the chair like he’d float away if he didn’t. His girth increased the more Kaidan bobbed, and soon he was fully hard and throbbing in Kaidan’s mouth.

 Raising his head Kaidan caught his breath, watching as Shepard began unbuttoning his shirt. He kept his tie on, however. Grinning, Kaidan spread a series of messy kisses along Shepard’s stomach and chest, jerking his cock as he did so while Shepard pet Kaidan’s head and shoulders.

 “Touch yourself while you suck me off,” Shepard huffed out. His cheeks were flushed and pupils blown wide, and he looked down at the darkness between Kaidan’s legs with eager eyes.

 “Will this help my grade?” Kaidan asked. He almost started laughing again as Shepard nodded eagerly.

 “Definitely. I’m thinking somewhere in the A’s.”

 Kaidan sat back and popped his jeans open. Slipping a hand inside, he moaned as he grabbed his member in his hand. Pulling himself out, Kaidan sat back on his haunches and began jerking off for Shepard—taking it nice and easy and really giving Shepard a show as he humped into his hand.

 Shepard let out an uncharacteristically loud moan, and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched. His hands had returned to the arms of the chair, but his cock bounced away even without the simulation, another large drop of pre-cum landing on his belly.

 “Take off your shirt.”

 Kaidan did that without hesitation. The room was getting uncomfortably hot, and he was feeling sticky already, cotton clinging to his back. As he did this, Shepard pushed his trousers down to his ankles and spread his legs further, the two in an opposite state of undress.

 Ducking back down, Kaidan sucked one of Shepard’s balls into his mouth, lavishing it with attention before doing the same to the other. All the while he continued to jerk himself slowly, twisting on the upstroke and rubbing the head with the pad of his thumb, collecting pre-cum.

 Shepard cupped the back of his head and pushed his groin into Kaidan’s face. His hold was still gentle, but Kaidan could tell he was barely holding it in, hands shaking and hips jerking as he rubbed his balls against Kaidan’s lips. Kaidan laved Shepard’s balls for some time, moaning every time Shepard made a little noise in the back of his throat that drove him wild.

 Returning to Shepard’s cock, Kaidan rubbed the glands against his cheek before going as far down as he could. He repeated the process, speeding up and no longer taking his time. Shepard was breathing heavy, and for a few swipes it was Shepard controlling the speed, face-fucking Kaidan until he suddenly pushed back, almost slamming the rolling chair into the bookshelf behind him.

 Kaidan sat back, mouth still in an ‘o’ shape as he watched the totally debauched and rumpled Professor Shepard try and collect himself. His member was shining and red, balls sucked up tight into his body, and his shirt was pulled back showing off the sweat sheen across his stomach and chest. His fake glasses had fogged up slightly, his tie pushed back and hanging over his shoulder.

 Kaidan almost came all over himself. Instead he gripped the base of his cock and grinned up at Shepard.

 “G-get on the desk,” Shepard said, waving at the desk.

 Kaidan’s workspace was always covered in reports and data-sheets, textbooks and assignments. Normally he’d have objected to putting his ass all over his papers, but normally he wasn’t this goddamn horny in his office.

 Hopping on to the desk, he spread his legs, giving Shepard room to stand between them. Shepard kicked off his trousers as he stood before slipping into the space made for him. He kissed Kaidan deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself on Kaidan’s lips. Kaidan moaned into it, desperate to feel Shepard against him. Gripping his shirt he tugged and pulled and twisted the fabric, unsure if he wanted it off or on.

 Shepard grabbed Kaidan’s thighs and tugged him closer to the edge of the desk, their cocks touching for the first time. Kaidan broke away from the kiss and let out a deep, long, and somewhat loud groan, head tossing back as Shepard sucked a red mark against his neck. Reaching between them, Kaidan gripped their cocks together, jerking them as Shepard continued to kiss along his neck and across his jaw, catching his lips in another messy kiss.

 “Are you clean?” Shepard asked when they broke apart. “Noticed you took a little longer in the shower this morning.”

 The professor and student dynamic left then, but Kaidan wasn’t upset. It was now just them—Kaidan and Shepard—and like hell he was going to complain about that.

 “Y-yeah, I’m good,” Kaidan mumbled. “Fuck me?”

 “On the desk?” Shepard asked, and looked down at the papers as if he suddenly realized they were there.

 Kaidan kissed Shepard hard and quick. “Yeah. Right on the desk.”

 Shepard looked gleeful, almost like a child, when Kaidan said yes—like he couldn’t wait to wreck the very respectable and clean space with his debauchery.

 Kaidan kissed him again.

 Shepard bounded off to grab the lube and returned in break-neck speed, holding on to his cock as he skidded around the door. Kaidan grinned and slipped down from the desk, managing to push his pants down to mid-thigh before Shepard was on him again, kissing and groping every exposed piece of flesh. Kaidan grabbed his glasses and threw them across the room, before he was flipped around and pushed chest-first on to the desk.

 Kicking his legs apart, Kaidan gripped the table and bit his bottom lip as his hole was teased—fingers pushing and rubbing his sensitive skin. Soon warm lube joined the mix, and he moaned as Shepard teased a finger inside, followed by a second, and then a third. All the while Shepard pet Kaidan’s side and hip, goosebumps spreading out across his skin with each stroke.

 “T-this better get me an A plu—” Kaidan cried out as his prostate was stroked and then rubbed mercilessly.

 Shepard’s hands left him then, and Kaidan could hear the lube cap flick open again. Bracing his elbows on the desk, he looked over his shoulder, watching Shepard’s face as he lined himself up and pushed in. Dropping his head back down, Kaidan squeezed his eyes shut, breathing evenly as he was filled. He could feel Shepard’s cock throbbing inside him—feel his blood pumping through him. He sunk on to the table, cheek pressed against a report as Shepard draped himself across him, chest to back and hips to ass.

 “T-tell me when you’re ready, K.”

 Kaidan took a moment and relaxed into Shepard’s embrace—timed his breathing with his and counted the number of ways he adored Shepard. Shepard’s chin was against his shoulder, hot breath tickling his skin, and he turned for an awkward kiss, one Shepard returned as he pushed in even deeper inside.

 “Fuck,” Shepard mumbled, and he wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s chest.

 “Move,” Kaidan said, and groaned as Shepard began rocking into him.

 The pace was slow at first, Shepard taking his time, pulling out just a fraction before pushing back in and keeping himself deep. Kaidan felt like he was going to cry from the simulation, every nerve on fire with pleasure as Shepard deep-dicked him for what felt like an eternity.

 But then he began to speed up, chest leaving Kaidan’s back as he stood and gripped his hips. Reaching in between his legs Kaidan grabbed his heavy member and began stroking to the rhythm and pace Shepard had set. He was shaking all over, skin slick with sweat and lips parted, a constant moan slipping out as the papers beneath him crumpled.

 That was also kind of a turn-on—just the thought of getting thoroughly fucked by his boyfriend in front of all his work. He’d never be able to look at his textbooks without flushing now.

 Shepard came first. Kaidan had reached further between his legs and brushed Shepard’s cock as he pulsed inside of him, and that was all it took. He let out a deep grunt and collapsed on top of Kaidan again, hips twitching as his walls crashed down around him.

 Kaidan stopped touching himself and concentrated on the feeling of Shepard all around him—of the sensation of him feeling him whole; of the two of them connecting on the level that only they could achieve.

 But as soon as Shepard had ridden it out, Kaidan felt him pull back and out, and whimpered slightly only to be turned around practically lifted back on to the desk. He didn’t need to be told what to do, and pushed his ass forward to the edge of the desk, Shepard dropping down to suck his cock and finger him quickly. Kaidan’s back arched as he gripped the table, spreading his legs as far as they would go in the confines of his jeans, moaning loudly as he was pleasured by both Shepard’s mouth and tongue and fingers.

 It only took a minute before Kaidan was overcome as well, and he let out a warning before he came in Shepard’s mouth, thighs quacking as the sweet sensations roiled over him.

 And then it was over. Shepard collapsed back on to the floor, lying on the fine Persian rug, sweaty and semi-naked and licking the cum from the corner of his mouth. Kaidan stood on shaky legs and stripped off his pants and underpants the rest of the way, before he joined Shepard on the floor. They lay side by side, strewn about clothing sticking to them as they breathed through their afterglow, shoulders pressed tight together.

 “That was… incredible,” Kaidan said after a time.

 Shepard laughed and rolled on to his side. He was still wearing his tie. “Yeah?”

 “Yeah,” Kaidan said, reaching up to stroke Shepard’s cheek. “Thanks you. For… you know. Wearing tweed.”

 Shepard grinned and moved down for a kiss. It tasted a bit off, but Kaidan didn’t care. When they parted he closed his eyes as Shepard traced the curve of his eyebrow with his thumb.

 “Tweed wasn’t that bad,” Shepard admitted. He kissed Kaidan again—slow and easy and so achingly perfect.

 “You know what I like better than tweed-clad Professor Shepard, though?” Kaidan mumbled when they parted.

 Shepard crawled back on top of Kaidan, their legs tangling.

“What’s what?” he asked. “Firefighter Shepard? Doctor Shepard?”

 “John Shepard,” Kaidan said, opening his eyes.

 Shepard paused then, brows slightly furrowed, big blue eyes that couldn’t mask a single emotion peering down at him. He looked surprised, and then… happy.

 “I like Kaidan Alenko more than student Alenko, too,” Shepard said.

 They went a second round on the floor of the office, but this time it was just Kaidan and John, and a delirious lack of pretend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed my very first attempt at writing roleplay sex. It was probably more awkward than romantic, buuuuuut I can't seem to write these two without things getting a little adorably weird.


End file.
